Chapels and meeting halls are large and often open air structures used for religious and secular congregational meetings as is well known. Because of the large, and expansive nature of such building structures, such building designs are often susceptible to destruction as a result of high winds, tornadoes and hurricanes, requiring either expensive repair or replacement and considerable reconstruction time during which the structure is unavailable to the community.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an open air chapel or meeting hall that is capable of withstanding high winds, tornadoes and/or hurricane force winds.
Another object is to provide a building structure that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object is to provide a building that is easy to install and capable of use in rugged and hostile environments.